User talk:IamArjun
Greetings! Hello and welcome to my invincible user Talk Page. Please sign your name using the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box after you leave a message. Nice Edits Hey IamArjun, you have made some nice edits on this wiki, and I thank you for that :) Keep up the good work! Cityvillegamer (talk) 21:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes nice edits indeed! keep it up! :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 19:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree with above, very nice edits! Keep working on the wiki like you do! :D Mousekat 02:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Tiki Items The tiki items are only back for a limited time. The kiwi tree was only around for a several hours and is already removed from build menu. So I guess change the edits when they leave. Twinkleblue (talk) 23:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Well, you meet all the requirements to become an admin, and there's only one other active admin (me), so I'd say that you can become an admin. However, I don't have the power to change users into admins or bureaucrats, only bureaucrats have that right. You might want to talk to one of the active bureaucrats about making you an admin. Mousekat (talk) 14:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Hi There, I'm glad you're interested becoming a Administrator, but as of Right Now We don't Need Any Extra Hands on Our Administrator Team. :) But Keep Up The Good Work. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 17:40,9/18/2011 Oh BTW. When we do need Administrators We Will Place a Banner on the Home Page to let People Know. Administrator Rights granted Congratulations, you have just been promoted to Administrator! Help us watch page differences to keep this wiki vandal and spam free. :) --Cityvillegamer (talk) 23:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Background Congrats on being made admin. Are you the one who changed the background? -Twinkleblue (talk) 06:02, September 29, 2011 (UTC) i actually like the blue... can you keep that though, thanks Twinkleblue (talk) 06:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Conservatory Hey, what i have messed? It's only rename of only one page and all the data is correct,also you have not corrected that page still so stop complaining about me. That page was correct why you have deleted it rather redirect.Also you have redirected urban beans to Citizen Beans But it is also a Part of Free gift offer.Check it,Thanks.Dash Shalin 13:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Correction What is green with envy? it's not a requirement ,it is given by goal(When nature calls). Requirement is level 45. check this with game setings.xml. Also green with envy is a header title of pop up message for the goal it's not goal name.--Dash Shalin 13:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Don't threaten to kill a user, this is just a game. Don't take it that serious! The point of a wiki is that if there are mistakes/misinformation it can be corrected. He may make some mistakes but I see that he is trying hard to learn. You still have some things to learn yourself, so don't be so harsh on others. I know the goal titles can be confusing. Usually their names are what you see when you hover over the goal icon on the side of your screen. Since the Run For Governor doesn't have that, it's the name when the character first popup before they give you the goal. It appears Citizen Bean does look just like Urban Bean. The stats are a little different though. Looks like Zynga is recycling its buildings with the same image and just gave them different names. Please be respectful to other users especially since you're an admin now. Thank you, Twinkleblue (talk) 22:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I know you're not really serious about it, but it's not cool to talk like that. Not me you should really be apologizing... Can you change your signature? It's hard to respond to you the way you have it right now. Add something like this ARjUN (talk) Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 06:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Good edits.... I am also an Indian and its good to have a brother on the wiki!! CityBuilder 06:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Bling Thanks for that correction. :)----shalin(Talk) 07:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hiiiiiiii it is cool that u are at rank 9 Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Dear All Admin's Awhile back, About 3 months ago. Mihapro had a site up and running with a tool called Cityville Settings. Which was a easy way to get the HashCV.txt for his MPRO Image Downloader. But as he became Inactive his site went down and that tool was lost. UNTILL NOW, Just before he closed it down, he gave me all the source files I Would need to run it. But I was never able to run the MySQL Database on my Free Webhost before. TODAY, I have a Basic Paid Web Host with a working SQL Database and I was able to get the Tool Running again. The Last Build Number Used for this Tool was 58278 last used at 01-09-11 05:53:31. SO Now for the Link, The Tool is @ http://michael-trix.co.cc/cv-settings/ You can also download the Few Basic Xml Files (EG. gameSettings.xml, questSettings.xml, en_US.xml & effectsConfig.xml) All Credit Goes to Mihapro for the Tool and Me for Hosting the Tool. Mikenzb 03:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)